Spring carrier arms of spring carriers are used in motor vehicle axles to carry out a connection of the motor vehicle axle to the motor vehicle. Particularly in vehicle axles in busses, the spring carrier has two spring carrier arms by which a connection is made in front of and behind the wheels of the motor vehicle axle in longitudinal direction of the vehicle to the shock absorber and air springs positioned in those locations. The respective spring carrier can be composed of individual spring carrier arms which engage at a housing disposed therebetween, for example, a portal housing or an axle housing.
It is known to construct spring carrier arms of the type mentioned above as castings. These castings have the disadvantage of being very heavy due to technical reasons pertaining to the mold and core and therefore form large unsprung masses in the motor vehicle.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a spring carrier arm of the type mentioned in the introductory part which has reduced weight and high loading capacity.